Sin excepciones
by NekoYaoi Sensei
Summary: Kaito es una persona muy tierna, pero es muy tacaña si se trata de su helado, todos han intentado que les diera un poco de helado pero todos han fracasado… el unico que queda es Len ¿Podrá conseguirlo? ¿O fracasara como los demás? ¿y si el fracaso no es tan malo?


**N/A: Vocaloid no es una de mis preferencias para hacer un fanfic… la verdad nunca e echo ni pensado en hacer uno así, pero este es el encargo de una ex -compañera… espero que le guste y a ustedes también.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Fanfic!**

**_Capitulo único_**

Kaito, tiene una obsesión con todo lo relacionado con su adorado helado, el suele ser una persona muy amable e inocente… pero jamás, JAMAS, da helado… muchos de sus amigos han tratado de que les diera pero… todos terminan con el mismo resultado…

**Miku**

-Kaito Onii-san… ¿Me das un poco de helado? Hace mucho calor –Dijo Miku cerca de Kaito tratando que hacerse la tierna e inocente-.

Kaito, quien sonreía alegre, cambio totalmente su expresión por una sombría de muerte asustando a Miku, la cual retrocedió rápidamente hacia la pared-.

-Jamás… toques mi helado… si no quieres perder la lengua –Dijo sombríamente mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta-.

**Meiko**

-Kaito~ -Le llamo meiko con voz seductora-.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre Meiko? –Dijo Kaito con un helado de piña en su boca-.

-Mira el día… -Dijo sentándose sensual y delicadamente en la mesa- Hace tanto calor… -Dijo tratando de sonar sexy- podríamos compartir el helado… ¿no crees?-.

Kaito se le quedo viento unos segundos para luego sonreír y preguntar:

-¿De verdad tienes mucho calor Meiko? ¡No te preocupes! ¿Si? –Dijo "amablemente" Kaito

Meiko sonrío victoriosa, pensando que Kaito cedería a darle de su helado.

-"_¡Ja! Ningún hombre es de piedra, no se pudo resistir a mi!_ –Pensó ella con aires de grandeza antes de sentir algo frío que golpeaba y chorreaba por su cuerpo.

-¡Listo! ¿A que ya no tienes calor? –Dijo el burlonamente antes de comer lo que le restaba de helado y salir de la habitación-.

Nadie a logrado que Kaito compartiera su helado, han intentado de todo pero el no cedía a nada, no importaba quien fuera… todos terminaban fracasando.

…_Pero todavía queda una esperaza…_

-¡Vamos Len! Eres el único que no lo ha intentado –Se quejo Rin parándose frente a el-.

-Y no lo intentare Rin, no quiero que Kaito se enoje conmigo –Dijo Len apartando a Rin, pero casi al instante salieron Miku, Meiko, Gakupo y Luka de la nada obstruyéndole el paso-.

-Len ¡Solo será una vez! Solo para comprobar –Dijo Meiko-.

-No te va a pasar nada ¡No te preocupes! –Dijo Miku-.

-Además, Kaito no te lastimaría –Le dijo Luka-.

-Vamos Len, se hombre –Le dijo Gakupo-.

Len se sentía muy acosado y quiso retroceder pero su hermana estaba tras de el… Len suspiro con resignación.

-¡Esta bien! Pero ya dejen de acosarme –Dijo un resignado Len al darse cuenta que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que lo intentara-.

_**Un rato más tarde**_

-Tu puedes Len –Le dijo Miku dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda-.

-Suerte Len –Dijo Rin levantándole el pulgar-.

-Ya cállense –Dijo de mala gana- solo quiero terminar con esto rápido-.

Len entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Kaito comiendo un helado de crema de vainilla. Kaito volteo a ver a Len, el cual se puso nervioso, muy nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Len? –Dijo Kaito mirándolo fijamente, Len podría jurar que lo estaba desnudando con la mirada-.

-Bu-bueno… yo… Ka-kaito Onii-san… t-tu podrías da-darme un poco de tu helado

Kaito se le quedo mirando un buen rato, como si examinara cada gesto que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento para luego decir alegremente:

-Claro Len ¿Por qué no? –Kaito se acomodo en el piso y le hizo una señal a Len para que se acercara, el cual aun no salía de la sorpresa-.

Len se acerco a Kaito lentamente hasta sentarse frente al el y mirar al helado con algo de desconfianza y temor.

-¿Vas a comer o no? El helado se derrite –Dijo Kaito con algo de burla en su voz al notar la desconfianza de Len-.

Len miro a el y al helado de piña, tras dudarlo unos segundos acerco lentamente su rostro hacia la golosina. Kaito al notar que la cercanía era suficiente, quito el helado y acerco su rostro al de Len, el cual al darse cuenta de la acción trato de retroceder pero Kaito lo sujeto de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia el dándole un apasionado beso en sus vírgenes labios.

Len forcejeaba para soltarse pero Kaito no daba tregua y rodeo con su brazo (que aun tenia el helado) la cintura de Len y lo apego más a su cuerpo. Tras un tiempo Len dejo de forcejear y comenzó a corresponder el beso, Kaito al notar esto, paso su húmeda lengua por los suaves labios de Len, el cual al sentir esa deliciosa sensación abrió la boca, dejándole el paso libre a Kaito para explorar la cavidad bucal de Len. Tras unos largos minutos, ambos se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios.

Ambos respiraban agitados, Len tenia un furiosos sonrojo en el rostro mientras que Kaito solo uno leve. Len aun trataba de recuperar el aliento y cuando pudo recobrar un poco trato de preguntar

-Ka-kaito ¿Por… -Kaito no lo dejo terminar, poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Len, los cuales estaban rosados e hinchados-.

Kaito se acercó lentamente a la cara de Len, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que lo volvería a besar… pero Kaito pasó de largo y depositó un suave beso en la oreja de Len el cuál suspiro de gusto.

-Quiero que sepas, que yo no hago excepciones con nadie… _Len_ –Le susurro Kaito suavemente, lo que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Len observo como Kaito se levantaba de su lugar y salía por la puerta. Luego de eso entraron Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakupo y Meiko.

-¿Y? ¡Que paso! ¿Te dio helado? –Pregunto Rin rápidamente-.

Len se quedo en silencio unos segundos para luego responder:

-Dijo… que no hacia excepciones con nadie –No era mentira… pero tampoco toda la verdad…-.

Todos suspiraron resignados, ya no había nada que hacer… Kaito jamás cedería…

_**En otro lugar**_

Kaito caminaba tranquilamente por la casa, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro… ¡Ah! Los labios de Len eran tan dulces, suaves, húmedos… Exquisitos… tan o más deliciosos que los helados… y como toda golosina favorita…

_...No la probaría nadie, solo el…_

**N/A: Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me esforcé mucho para escribir esto y no estoy segura si lo abre hecho bien… bueno ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
